


“我想一個眼神就到老”（未完成）

by Rmashhhh



Category: youtuber, 小光 - Fandom, 柏慎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmashhhh/pseuds/Rmashhhh
Summary: ooc隨筆，我已經不想再說了，我不是文手我只是一個把寫字當成愛好的一個人，所以真的接受不了我的文筆沒必要罵我兩人是炮友（包養？）關係，但其實是互相暗戀沒有車但是有非常多的性暗示柏慎第一視角
Relationships: 光慎, 小光/柏慎, 小光x柏慎





	“我想一個眼神就到老”（未完成）

**Author's Note:**

> ooc隨筆，我已經不想再說了，我不是文手我只是一個把寫字當成愛好的一個人，所以真的接受不了我的文筆沒必要罵我  
> 兩人是炮友（包養？）關係，但其實是互相暗戀  
> 沒有車但是有非常多的性暗示  
> 柏慎第一視角

我想，我不應該出席他的葬禮。  
我曾說過，我希望這家伙可以永遠消失在我的眼前，我希望他可以去死，我希望...我希望我再也見不到他。  
但我從來沒想過他會就這樣死了。

我是他的情人，或許說，是他的炮友一一 畢竟他還沒談過戀愛呢。  
我不知道我是不是被他包養的，但至少每次他都會給我一筆錢，就算我拒絕了他也只是會嘲諷地笑著說:“你要是不陪我睡，你哪來的錢啊。”在那之後他每次給錢我都欣然接受了，畢竟我也的確很需要錢，而和他做愛也是最直接的賺錢方式。  
他真的很惡劣，所以我討厭他，我每次半夜驚醒的時候會偷偷從他懷著我的手裡溜出來,坐起來端詳著他。不知道為什麼,看著他的臉，我總是有一種想衝上去揍他一頓的街動。可能發洩出來就爽了,我如是想。  
可是現在他死了，我的怨氣無處可洩，但是令我感到驚訝的是他死後給我留了很大一筆錢，把這些錢交給我的那個人說的是“他說你是他在這世上的最後一個人了。”  
.........意義不明啊，真的是。  
我恨他，討厭他，如果不是為了錢我其實絕對不會走上這條路的，從那時候本來以為一夜情就能結束的關係，卻因為金錢又被拴在一起。他其實有很多時間去找比我更年輕漂亮的鴨子，或者是一個更聽話可愛的小男孩，而不是我這個比他年齡要大脾氣又臭的老男人。

【打算和朋友再把這個故事的世界觀完成再繼續寫完】


End file.
